Chat Room War
by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle
Summary: Damon, Dean, and Larten have at it over a girl in a chat room, along with our other favriot characters from SPN, TVD, and CDF! Damon/Dean/Cas/Larten/OC rated for violent humor, language, and inuendo
1. ChatRoom Names

AN: I don't own SPN, TVD, or CDF…I do own Calista though enjoy.

The Vampire Diaries

Damon Salvatore-_ Dark PrinceΩ_

Stefan Salvatore- _Bunnie Muncher__**†**_

Calista Gilbert-_ DarkenGoddess__ͼ_

Elena Gilbert-_ PureOfHeart___

Jeremy Gilbert- _DrunkenMinion_

Jenna Gilbert-_ Parental Authortity_

Klaus- _HybridGod_

Katherine Petrova- _InfluenceBitch_

Caroline Forbes- _PreppyBleachBlonde_

Tyler Lockwood- _AlphaWolf_

Alaric Saltzmen-_HunterTeacher_

Supernatural

Dean Winchester – _HunterOfPie29_

Sam Winchester – _ResearcherHunter27_

Castiel- _FallenFromGrace_

Gabriel-_CandyAddict_

Michael- _WarriorLord_

Lucifer- _CagedAndMisunderstood_

Crowley_- PurgetoryLord_

Bobby-_ IdjitHater_

Cirque Du Freak

Larten Crepsley- _SpiderTamer45_

Darren Shan- _PrinceOfFate_

Steve Lenoard- _LeopardOfFear_

Arra Sails- _QueenOfBloodyHearts_

Truska- _WanderingGypsy_

Desmond Tiny-_DestinyOfChaos_


	2. Wow Thats Your Chat Name?

AN: I don't own SPN, TVD, or CDF. I do however own Calista. She is modeled after me, in every way. Plz enjoy and sorry if any of the characters seem a little ooc that is not my intention at all. Let me know if that happens and I will address it right away.

~~~Chapter 1-Wow that's your Chat Name? ~~~~

_DarkenGoddess__ͼ__ has signed on…_

_DarkPrinceΩ has signed on…_

_HunterOfPie29 has signed on…_

_SpiderTamer45 has signed on…_

DarkenGoddessͼ- hi you guys are new…

DarkPrinceΩ- Hmmm, Goddess huh? What are you a Goddess of? Beauty?

DarkenGoddessͼ- (blush)

SpiderTamer45- How exactly does this dang thing work?

HunterOfPie29- Umm, you seem to be using it just fine…Goddess, I take it you don't get complemented often. Lol

DarkenGoddessͼ - No not often Hunter, so why did you choose that screen name?

SpiderTamer45-Lol? What is Lol?

DarkPrinceΩ- Lol is an acronym you moron it means Laugh out Loud! Goddess you single?

HunterOfPie29- I like pie, and I'm a hunter…And Prince can you stoop to an even lower level of desperate? You just met the girl, you don't know her and you don't even know how old she is.

_DarkPrinceΩ just sent HunterOfPie29 the virtual finger_

HunterOfPie29- Ha-ha real mature…

SpiderTamer45- Hmmm, that was rather insightful and Prince, Hunter is right if you wish to court a lady you should do it properly.

DarkPrinceΩ- (Jaw hits floor) Court? What year are you from? 600 B.C.?

DarkenGoddessͼ- That is sweet Tamer, and if you wish to know Prince I am single…

DarkPrinceΩ- Cool what is your name?

HunterOfPie29- Dude have you ever heard of online privacy?

DarkenGoddessͼ- Its cool Hunter, its Calista…

HunterOfPie29: Wait…Calista as in the Greek Seriph Angel Calista?

DarkenGoddessͼ- Yeah why?

HunterOfPie29- Do you have brothers or sisters?

DarkenGoddessͼ-No, I live with my cousins and my aunt in Mystic Falls…

DarkPrinceΩ-WHOA! Wait a minute you live in Mystic Falls with who?

DarkenGoddessͼ-My Aunt Jenna, My cousins Elena and Jeremy…Why?

_DarkPrinceΩ has signed out of chat room_

DarkenGoddessͼ-Well that was rathe-

_DarkenGoddess__ͼ__ has been disconnected_

HunterOfPie29-Well I guess it's just us Tamer…

HunterOfPie29-Tamer?

SpiderTamer45-Sorry, my assistants' I Phone thing is very hard to use, it has all these things called apps…And this one called Angry Birds, its ludicrous…How do you play?

HunterOfPie29-Ask my brother…

_HunterOfPie29 has signed out of chat room_

SpiderTamer45-Charna's Guts! Stupid Birds!

_SpiderTamer45 has signed out of chat room_

_~~~~End Chapter~~~_

_AN: If you have any requests feel free to send them!_


	3. Secrets Revealed

**AN: I don't own TVD, SPN, or CDF! I own Calista….Just so ya'll know…I am Team Damon, Team Dean, Team Castiel, and Team Larten. Yes I know it's twisted. DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**~~~Chapter 2-Secrets Reveled~~~**

_Dark PrinceΩ has signed on_

_Bunnie Muncher__**† **__has signed on_

_DarkenGoddessͼ has signed on_

_HunterOfPie29 has signed on_

_FallenFromGrace has signed on_

_ResearcherHunter27 has signed on_

_SpiderTamer45 has signed on_

Dark PrinceΩ- Calista did you have fun last night?

DarkenGoddessͼ- Considering you scared the shit out of me? Lol

HunterOfPie29- Scared you? How?

Dark PrinceΩ- Don't worry about it Pie Boy…

FallenFromGrace-Hi Dean…

DarkenGoddessͼ- Hi Fallen, nice to meet you…

FallenFromGrace- Your name is Calista?

DarkenGoddessͼ- Yeah…

FallenFromGrace-…

HunterOfPie29- I already asked Cas, don't go there…

SpiderTamer45- Hi…

DarkenGoddessͼ- Hi Tamer

HunterOfPie29- Hi Tamer

FallenFromGrace- Tamer…

Dark PrinceΩ- Hello Spider Man!

SpiderTamer45-?

HunterOfPie29- It's a comic book character…

ResearcherHunter27- Sadly only you would know that…

DarkenGoddessͼ- Hi Researcher

ResearcherHUnter27- Hi Goddess, names Sam

DarkenGoddessͼ- Oh yeah, Dean told me about you when he txted me!

SpiderTamer45-Txted?

Dark PrinceΩ- Yeah you're on an Iphone right? That's what you're doing idjit!

_IdjitHater Has signed on_

IdjitHater- I HATE IDJITS!

_IdjitHater has signed out_

DarkenGoddessͼ-…Who was that?

HunterOfPie29-Don't ask…

FallenFromGrace- Was that?

ResearcherHunter27- Yup…We REALLY need to revoke his comp privileges…

HunterOfPie29-Yeah you do that and tell me how it goes…

Dark PrinceΩ- Wow, you guys have issues…

HunterOfPie29- Bite me Prince…

Dark PrinceΩ- I don't do guys…Srry.

DarkenGoddessͼ- I should know…

ResearcherHunter27-?

HunterOfPie29-?

SpiderTamer45- I know where this is going…

FallenFromGrace-?

DarkenGoddessͼ-Ummm (blush), so Fallen what is your name?

Dark PrinceΩ- (Smirk)

FallenFromGrace-….Castiel.

HunterOfPie29-What did you mean by 'I should know'?

Dark PrinceΩ- Hunter, I may not bite guys….But I will kill a nosy one.

Bunnie Muncher†- Damon, be civil…Plz you're embarrassing me…

FallenFromGrace- Bunnie Muncher? Lol

HunterOfPie29-Lol

ResearcherHunter27-Lol

SpiderTamer45-That is so embarrassing…

DarkenGoddessͼ- Ah, you must be Stefan…Lol

Bunnie Muncher†- Yeah, and for some odd reason someone put a password block so I can't change my screen name…Damon.

Dark PrinceΩ- (whistles)

DarkenGoddessͼ- So Dean you found my number on my profile?

HunterOfPie29- Yeah, hope you don't mind me txting you…You're really cool.

DarkenGoddessͼ- ^_^

FallenFromGrace-?

SpiderTamer45- ?

Dark PrinceΩ- Emoticons PPL! Geez where have you guys been? Under a rock?

DarkenGoddessͼ- Damon!

_FallenFromGrace sent Dark PrinceΩ virtual finger_

HunterOfPie29- Wow Cas you're learning fast…

FallenFromGrace- My phone has an app for that.

SpiderTamer45- Wow my assistants' phone does too!

_SpiderTamer45 sent Dark PrinceΩ virtual finger_

Dark PrinceΩ- _ What is it flip off Damon day?

Bunnie Muncher†- You walked right into that one…

Dark PrinceΩ- Shut up little brother…

DarkenGoddessͼ- So Dean you're coming to Mystic Falls right?

HunterOfPie29- Yeah, you still want to hang out?

DarkenGoddessͼ- Yeah…

_Dark PrinceΩ has signed out_

DarkenGoddessͼ- Damon? Where did he go?

Bunnie Muncher†- Oh this isn't good…

HunterOfPie29- Okay that was st-…

_HunterOfPie29 has been disconnected_

ResearcherHunter27- Got to go! Have…Work to do.

FallenFromGrace- Ummm, yeah I have to go too…

_FallenFromGrace and ResearcherHunter27 have signed out_

DarkenGoddessͼ- Tamer did I miss something?

SpiderTamer45- I have to say I have never met such a territorial vampire in my life…

DarkenGoddessͼ- …You knew Damon was a vampire?

Bunnie Muncher†- Larten is an old friend of ours, he's one too…

DarkenGoddessͼ- Wow…Um Stefan will Damon be okay?

Bunnie Muncher†- Probably, I wouldn't bet Dean, Sam or…Castiel? Was it? Would be able to harm him.

DarkenGoddessͼ- Stefan, they are hunters…Cas is an angel.

_Bunnie Muncher† has signed out_

SpiderTamer45- Calista, you should sleep it's getting late…Plus I have to go and talk with my assistant.

DarkenGoddessͼ- Alright night Larten!

SpiderTamer45- Night Calista…

_SpiderTamer45, and DarkenGoddessͼ have signed out_


End file.
